


for the king

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Grinding, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: With their duties in the Kingdom, it made sense that Lambert and Rodrigue got too busy to visit at times. Though being apart was tricky, it made the moments that theywereable to see each other all the more valuable. Rodrigue was able to find the time to meet with the King for a weekend, and after their initial greetings, the two couldn't keep their hands to themselves, so much so that they didn't even make it to Lambert's room.
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	for the king

**Author's Note:**

> a note: lambert doesn't use lube in this as part of the "guy cums a bunch so he doesn't need it" type of fetish. please don't do this in real life.

With their duties as King of Faerghus and Duke Fraldarius, it made sense that Lambert and Rodrigue got too busy to visit at times. Though being apart was tricky, it made the moments that they _were_ able to see each other all the more valued. 

Rodrigue was able to hand over his duties to his younger brother for the weekend in order to visit his old friend. Thankfully his sibling was trustworthy and skilled enough to fill his position, so he didn’t need to spend hours brushing up on the tasks that needed doing. Calling Lambert his “old friend” was an understatement, though - the two’s meetings often ended in sexual endeavours unbefitting those without romantic interest in the other, but to tell the truth to his brother may prevent him from so willingly stepping up to take his place in his occasional absences. 

The trek to Fhirdiad was always a cold one despite his traditional Fraldarius garb having an abundance of trimmed fur and layers, and so he was grateful once he stepped foot in the King’s warm castle. It always made his heart pound with anticipation as he walked the hallways in search of his friend. To his relief, it didn’t take him long to locate him, as his booming, excited voice echoed throughout the castle. 

Rodrigue stepped up to the King, folding into a respectful bow before standing upright and tilting his head to meet those beautiful blue eyes of his. “Lambert. It has been awhile, my friend.” He watched as the other broke into a warm smile and greeted him in return. What he didn’t notice, however, was the way that Lambert had already edged him up against the stone wall of the hallway. 

Stuttering, embarrassed, all he could manage was a quiet protest of “We’ll be seen…”. Lambert didn’t seem to mind at all, instead responding to Rodrigue’s objections in a nonchalant tone, “I made sure the castle would be empty today. The only people that should be around here are the guards at the front door.” It was true that the area seemed awfully quiet; usually there was at least a servant or two running around, but Rodrigue hadn’t encountered anybody. 

Giving in to Lambert already, he pressed his back against the stone wall and grabbed the King’s hips. The man was wide and strong, and there was nothing Rodrigue loved more than feeling his firm muscles and the scars that ran across his skin. Lambert pressed back, their hips touching. It was clear that his friend had been anticipating this as he had made sure the castle would be empty, but he _felt_ ready, too, hard as a board against Rodrigue. Thankfully, the man wasn’t wearing his typical armoured getup, so his boner was easily felt through the clothes that restrained it. 

Shifting his hips a little, Rodrigue let Lambert rut against him, feeling himself get hard with the friction between them. Lambert was much bigger than him, and the thick cock rubbing against his own had his breath hitching. 

The next moment Rodrigue was practically ripping off the other man’s clothes. He fumbled with undoing the cape fastened around his shoulders, but other than that, he was able to quickly undress the King save for his undergarments. Taking off his own gloves, he let his hands roam his body, feeling at the pink scars on his skin. Rodrigue had been with him for the majority of these, though some of them were unfamiliar. Nonetheless, he loved them as if the Goddess herself had hand-painted pink lines on the canvas that was Lambert. 

It was with bated breath that Rodrigue undressed himself. His heart was pounding in his chest – he couldn’t believe that the two were about to go at it in the hallway of all places. He shed his cape, coat, boots, and pants, also leaving his undergarments on for the moment, though he desperately wished to free the both of them from the remainder of their clothes. He guided Lambert’s hips to continue grinding against him, letting out a soft whine once the friction continued. 

Once they couldn’t take the slow grind anymore, their bodies begging for more, they both ripped off the other’s underwear. Rodrigue grabbed Lambert’s large, thick cock and circled his tip a few times, wetting his fingers with the leaking precum. By now, his body was begging for the King to enter him, and there was no way he could continue the teasing any longer. 

Rodrigue pulled Lambert down into a messy kiss as he dipped his wettened fingers between his cheeks. He always needed to properly prepare himself; Lambert, as previously mentioned, was big in all ways, so as much as he was desperate to get fucked, it would cause more harm if he didn’t stay at least somewhat patient. Lambert’s tongue was skilled as it circled Rodrigue’s mouth, and the two let out soft moans into each other’s mouths. Rodrigue’s fingers pressed deeper and deeper inside of himself, scissoring his hole open. He needed his King so bad, squeezing around his fingers until he pulled them out completely. 

He pulled away from their kiss, drool connecting their lips until he wiped it with his wrist. ”Lambert. I’m ready.” His voice dripped with lust, and his blue eyes swam with it as he met the blonde’s gaze. The King’s mirrored his own; Rodrigue could see the need as clear as day in their beautiful azure depths. 

Hands found his hips, and Rodrigue let out a surprised yell as he was suddenly lifted up. Lambert was pressing him against the wall, and to steady himself he wrapped his legs around his body. His own dick pressed hard against his stomach and Lambert’s was rubbing between his cheeks. He typically wasn’t one to beg, per se, but he couldn’t help but whine for the other to get on with it. He had waited long enough; their absence with their busy lives plus the grinding and teasing once they finally got to see each other left his body aching for more. His patience was quickly ebbing away, replaced with a horny haze. 

”Lambert.” The word was spoken firmly, and his King seemed to get it, pressing his tip, wet with cum, into his prepared hole. Slowly, he was filled by the thick cock, Lambert’s size stretching him around it. It felt so good, rubbing Rodrigue in all the right places. 

Lambert began to build up a rhythm, keeping Rodrigue hoisted by holding his hips tightly. The strong hands gripping his skin would probably leave bruises, but he didn’t mind; after such a long time of being apart, Rodrigue enjoyed the idea of being marked up by the King. He only wished Lambert could do it every day. 

Their chests were touching as they went at it, with Rodrigue pressing closely against Lambert. Moans escaped his mouth along with curses and gasps of his friend’s name. Heat was pooling between his legs, and his own cock leaked against his stomach. The hard boner was sending pleasure shooting up his spine, tingling and teasing his impending orgasm. The two both breathed heavily, and Lambert nuzzled against Rodrigue’s neck. Goosebumps surfaced on his skin when he felt teeth nipping at his throat; his King was marking him up even more. As the Shield of Faerghus, Rodrigue already belonged to the Blaiddyd family, but Lambert owned his heart as well. His body did not only belong to the King as a shield, but also as a lover and sexual partner, and Goddess, he adored the way Lambert made love to it. His skin flowered in dark bruises following the biting and sucking of hickeys on his neck. 

Rodrigue savoured the moans that Lambert made. His lips were pressed against his skin, so they were muffled, but his tight ass was clenching against the blonde _just right_ and causing him to make such obscene noises. As the two were doing this in the hallway, the moans and groans echoed back to them, but Rodrigue couldn’t find himself caring. 

”Cum inside of me, Lambert.” Rodrigue was a respectful man that adhered to social expectations well, but even he couldn’t help getting excited whenever the chance to order the King around arose. Lambert didn’t seem to mind, either, as his hips sped up, pounding into Rodrigue with no remorse. With the man’s size, his dick always pressed deeply into his ass. The boner teased his prostate, and each time it did so, Rodrigue arched his back with the euphoria. The rough pace eventually sent him over the edge, cumming all over his stomach and making a mess. He trembled in orgasm for several long seconds, gripping Lambert and moaning his name. 

Lambert continued for a few more moments before shoving his cock deep inside of Rodrigue. He began to pump his hot, thick liquid inside of him, leaving Rodrigue moaning for his friend. It felt so good inside of him, filling his ass with his King’s liquid. After his cock ceased its pulsing of cum, it slipped out of him, leaving him empty but satisfied. Lambert’s cum leaked down Rodrigue’s scarred warrior’s thighs, and he watched, pleased, as it pooled on the floor of the castle. They had made a huge mess, and in the hallway of all places. 

His friend didn’t seem to mind, though; he just chuckled that charming laugh of his and set Rodrigue down. Lambert’s smile left creases in his cheek, and Rodrigue admired his beauty, as radiant as the sun with such beaming happiness. His legs felt weak as they connected with the ground again; Lambert had fucked the shit out of him, and even though his thighs were strong from horse riding, he wasn’t used to being held against the wall like that. He knew there would be marks in his back from the stone, as well. 

“Welcome back, my dear friend.” Lambert spoke softly as he leaned down to steal a kiss from his cheek. Rodrigue pushed one of his blue curls behind his ear and tilted his head, letting Lambert kiss him, this time free of their previous lust and instead filled with love. 

”It’s so good to see you again, Lambert.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)


End file.
